Prince of Darkness
by SixPathSage
Summary: Lily Potter was in love, with her greatest enemy, the Dark Lord Voldemort. In secret, she has his child. In her death was long foreseen and she sets in motion plans to have her son become the man she wants him to be. Harry Potter would grow up not as the Golden Boy Dumbledore wants him to be, but rather as the Prince of Darkness. Strong, Smart, Cunning Harry. No Pairings yet


**Prince of Darkness**

**Author Notes: **Lily Potter has a secret; she was in love and carried the Dark Lord's child. Harry Potter is born. Note: this is Rated M for sexual themes blood and gore. This is perhaps my darkest story. I've had this idea for a while after reading some Lily Potter and Voldemort fanfics.

This will have a lot of sex and sexually scenes, you have been warn.

**Chapter 1: A Forbidden Affair**

Lily was surprise, someone wanted to meet her in private. Something that, if the note was correct, could bring an end to the war.

She arrived at the meeting point, a back alley café in Diagon Alley. She went to the backroom and saw a hooded figure standing there. She held her wand, nervous, she was still underage and she wasn't good at martial magic.

"Lily Potter, I'm glad you made it. Now sit, I have something to tell you. If you accept it will end the war." The man said in a smooth voice. Something in her heart skip a beat as she sits down. The figure waved his wand and the door closes and locks itself. Lily suddenly felt uneasy being trap with a stranger.

Lily prayed it wasn't James Potter or his lackeys. She knew they could change appearance and their voice with magic and she was prepared to curse Potter if this was his idea of a joke.

Then again, James wouldn't know how to use muggle post seeing how he was an honorable pureblood.

"How can I change the course of the war?" Lily asked.

"Straight to the point. Very well, I was told by a seer that you would be the key to helping end this war. In the future you will have a son that will defeat the Dark Lord and reshape the magical world. However, this posses as a problem. If the child is to succeed than he must be a child with a father of darkness and a mother of light."

"Are you saying, my child as to be of darkness and light."

"Yes, he must see both the good and evil of the world. He must be a part of both worlds, and lead the magical world into the greatness it was destined to become." The man said.

"You are certain of this?" Lily said swallowing her throat.

She was only fifteen years old, she was entering her seventh year at Hogwarts. How could her child be the center of the universe?

"You are a pure heart child. You see the good in all people. If you accept, meet me here on June thirtieth, at seven o'clock."

"June thirtieth is another year."

"That's how long I will give you to think about it. There are some spells that will allow your child to grow the way he is needed."

Lily bit her lip but the man vanishes. A note was left on the table and Lily look at it.

**June 30th 1976**

Lily was nervous. She had every right to be, she couldn't believe she was going to do this but she made her decision and was going to meet her mysterious suitor. Worse, she was going to give herself to him. This thought made her feel both excited and terrified. If what he said was true, then her child was the key and she would raise him to be good despite having a father who was evil.

"You've came. Good, I was afraid I was going to have to resort to my second plan." The man said. Lily was taken back because he was handsome. He was very attractive and Lily could feel herself blush red.

"You are not the first to be affect by charms nor should you be the last. Come, walk with me."

"Who are you?" Lily asks the much older and taller man.

The man gives her a smile. It was then Lily realized how sick and twist the smile was, this however made her curiosity grow even more.

"You know who I am, even if I have never said my name. I told you, your child's father must be one is evil. Who do you think I am?"

Lily stops, suddenly afraid.

"Voldemort?"

"Indeed I am. You have talent, potential even. A waste from a beauty like you shouldn't go."

"Did you lie to me?" Lily asks. She wasn't a good duelist and she knew the Dark Lord could kill her without blinking.

"In." The Dark Lord said pointing to a room and Lily knew better than to argue or even attempt to resist. There was a bed that was the color of a Slytherin Green. Without being told, she sits on the bed and looks down, clearly nervous.

"Nervous child?" Voldemort asks. Lily gives a small nod and looks down at her hands which were trembling. She could feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

"Drink this, is a potion, called…"

"Pepper Up, I know." Lily said as she sniffs it.

"A potioneer. Impressive, I will make you a deal little Lily Evans. If you agree to be my lover, I will teach you all you need to know to survive." Voldemort said as he brushes her bangs out of her face. Lily was mesmerized by his touch.

"I don't want to learn the Dark Arts." Lily replies as she attempts to gain some self-control.

"I won't teach you if you don't want to learn but I will teach you everything you need to know. You see, some of my Death Eaters have family and students at Hogwarts and they want you dead. I pretend not to pay attention for personally feud, truth be told I didn't care. Until an old seer spoke to me, told me the fate of the Wizarding World would be destined by whoever can father your first child. That child would determine the fate of the Wizarding World. Imagined, you are a young power witch. Smart and intelligent, a rare combination. I am the strongest wizard alive. Both cunning and brilliant. Imagine what your child would be like, if I was the father."

Lily looks down and thought, her mind has long been away from having children. She was only sixteen for Merlin sake. However, Voldemort's reason was right. She knew there was magic that existed that allowed a child to inherit the parents mind and characters. She knew it wasn't practice anymore but if she played her cards right, her child, and her first born could be the greatest witch or wizard since the time of Merlin.

"I have conditions if I agree."

"Ask."

"You cannot use your magic to control me or try to convert me. I do not like what you are doing or the methods you use." Lily said.

"Agreed, you must stay pure." Voldemort said. This surprised Lily as she was expecting him to argue that she would be safer if she was at his side.

"I also want you to protect me from Death Eaters." Lily said.

"I cannot, I can teach you how to fight and defend yourself. I will also give you warnings about who when will you be attack, but it will be up to you to survive."

Lily bit her lip and gives her nod.

"Will you promise not to hurt me?"

"You are not my Death Eater, so no. The meetings between us must be kept secret, I will not tell my Death Eaters about my meetings with you, and you cannot tell your friends or family members, especially Dumbledore about meeting with me."

Lily nods in agreement. Not only would this look bad on her, but others would no doubt judge her and criticize her. She would be open to attacks and many would believe she would be a Death Eater.

"For the rest of the summer, you will stay with me. I will teach you everything you know. Also, wear this." Voldemort replies as he summons a beautiful necklace. Lily allows the Dark Lord to put in on around her neck. It was a gold chain that had a pentagon hanging off it.

"So what's first?" Lily asks nervously. She was half eager to have sex. But she also wanted to learn some more magic.

Voldemort brushes his snake like fingers against her face and places with her. He bends down, he's six foot one inch frame easily towers over Lily's five foot four inches frame. He slowly kisses and Lily opens her mouth, eager to let the Dark Lord in. She falls on her back with the Dark Lord following her. His fingers somehow got underneath her robes and he was rubbing her clit. Lily half wanted to close her legs and push him out. But she didn't, for another part of her, one was the taking control of her like what he was doing and she spread her legs open wider to allow him better access. She could feel herself getting moist and wet at the thought of being used by the Dark Lord. She didn't know why, but she was excited.

"Remove your robes." Voldemort orders as he got up and removed his robes once he was done kissing and teasing her.

Lily didn't like that he had stop and removed himself from her. But she did has she was told. Not as a servant, but as a lover who wanted to please. She didn't get up but slowly pulls her robes above her and was laying down in her underwear. Knowing her new lover wanted everything gone she removes her bra before the Dark Lord grabs her underwear and slides them down. Lily lifts her head up and watches as the Dark Lord moves in between her legs and licks her sweet spot. She couldn't help herself as she gives a moan of approval. Another lick and Lily squirm in her spot. She couldn't explain it, but everything about this felt so right, so perfect. Lily was starting to breath heavy after the fifth taste when she felt something enter in, it was small and pointy but it made her give a small scream.

"You are tight, tighter than anyone I've been with." Voldemort replies as he removes her fingers. Lily was breathing heavily and her arms were on the bed not moving.

Grabbing her legs he throws them around his waist and points his member at her unused entrance. Lily looks up and gasps out loud. She was staring at the biggest member she would ever see in her life. Not that she's seen any but she was sure they didn't get this big. Nor as thick. Lily tried to measure it and counted thirteen and a half inches long. She gulps when she realized he was going to enter her with a monster.

She watches the Dark Lord place the head slowly against her clit and he moves it around, teasing her, and she could feel herself getting wet by his touch. There was no point in fighting him, what was the point. She knew, he was going to have her regardless. Placing her elbows on the mattress she gets up and watches as Voldemort's shaft enters her slowly. She starts panting and tries to resist a scream with just head inside of her. She closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling. She couldn't understand why the Dark Lord was pausing and not going in further but she opens her eyes and could see her chest moving up and down. Sweat was already coming off of her but she wanted more. She tries to push down, to accept more inside of her. Voldemort seeing this grabs her hips and slowly pushes. This time, Lily couldn't stop herself and give a small scream. Voldemort stops just as he reaches her hymen. His tip pressing against it, and it pulse inside of her with a desire to move forward.

Lily was panting slowly and looks the Dark Lord, with pleading eyes. Lily couldn't brace herself enough; nothing could have prepared her for the pain. The Dark Lord withdrew and shoves his cock inside of her causing to scream. Voldemort stop and looks at Lily was clearly was in pain.

"Don't stop, I want this." Lily says in a small voice, though Voldemort could tell she was having a hard time adjusting to his member. Voldemort moves in to give Lily what she wanted and she was either moaning or screaming. Could have been both but she was. She grabs his shoulders and was trying to cling onto the Dark Lord.

Lily could latterly feel her insides on fire, in a good way. He starts to withdraw causing Lily to whimper at the thought of him leaving her. He then pushes back in causing her to yelp in surprise and in pleasure.

Soon the pain was gone and pleasure, unbelievable pleasure was being replaced as the Dark Lord ravish her body and moved in and out of her like a bull. She wraps her legs around his waist and moves her arms around his neck and he moves in and out of her. Her pussy was gripping his member like a vice grip as she moans and grunts every time his cock touch her unprotected womb.

"Sweet Merlin, it's too good, I don't want it to stop." Lily cries. However her strength was beginning to fail and her eyes were closed. She was just lying there as the Dark Lord was having her. Her body begins to tremble and she releases her orgasms all over the Dark Lords member. Voldemort smiles and grabs her breast in attempt to feel the softness and use them as leverage as he pounds her.

Lily was giving soft moans as Voldemort pick up the pace, the sound of his balls slapping against her ass soon became too much as Lily release anther orgasm. This was the final push for Voldemort as he shoves his cock deep inside of her and pushes all the way in and shoots his cum deep into her womb.

Lily screams and goes silent. Sleeping underneath her greatest enemy and her lover.

Lily wake ups naked and tries to get up but found she was very sore and her legs felt weak. She looks down and sees between her thighs, dried white sperm. They seem to be going down to her knees but she didn't care, last night was amazing to her. It was special and more importantly, it felt so right. It seemed odd that just two weeks ago she got into a fight with her best friend, or former best friend Severus Snape about being called a Mudblood and for him joining the Death Eaters when she clearly was against it. Now look at her, she was such a hypocrite. She would not join the Dark Lord but she sure in Merlin's name was going to continue to sleep with him.

She gets up and was having trouble walking. On the dresser was a pair of purple robes. She grabs them and decides to take a long bath.

After an hour of dreaming in the bath tub Lily gets up and puts on the purple robes. She didn't bother with underwear, why should she. She was the Dark Lords lover and greatest trophy.

She walks in the room and sees the Dark Lord left her several books.

**A Book of the Mind **

She opens it eagerly and begins to read. The book contains the truth power of the mind and the warnings to protect it.

She was reading it so much she didn't notice the door open and the Dark Lord was walking in with an elf.

"Good, you are reading." Voldemort said causing Lily to jump. She looks up and see the elf holding a tray of food and it occurred to Lily that she was hungry.

"What chapter did you make it to?" Voldemort asks.

"Seventeen." Lily replies. She grabs the plate and begins to eat. She didn't realize how hungry she was. She began to chow down on her food with an eagerness she never felt before.

"Good, now then, let's begin your lesson. I am going to teach you Occlumency." Voldemort said.

**September First 1976**

Lily was dress in school robes as Voldemort was going to apparate her to the Hogwarts Express. Over the past three months Voldemort has taught her more than she has learned in Hogwarts in the past six years. She didn't get pregnant, not yet as the Dark Lord didn't want her to get pregnant during her Hogwarts years. So he forced her to drink a potion that would protect her from getting pregnant until she was ready.

With a soft pop they arrived at the station and Voldemort handed her something.

"Here, this is a journal that works when you write. You can talk to me this way without anyone knowing you're in contact with me." Voldemort said as he gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

Lily opens her eyes and realizes she was alone.

Lily puts on her Prefect Badge and got on the train. She puts up her trunk near the back in hopes that James Potter and his lackeys wouldn't find her. Too her luck they found her almost immediately.

"Hey Lily, how you been, had a good summer?" Potter asks. He was trying to be polite but Lily clutch her fist and turns around slowly.

"Why do you are Potter?"

"Don't be like that Lily, I'm only curious." James Potter said calm voice. Remus was the only one who narrowed his eyes. He knew at once something was different about Lily.

"Get out." Lily hissed. Now Remus was curious.

"No need to get violent. Can't a friend talk to another?"

"You're not my friend." Lily snaps.

"Lily I only…"

Quicker than their eyes could see, Lily snaps her wand in her right hand and gives it a couple of swish and flicks. James Potter was on the ground moaning.

"Get out!" Lily shouted.

The boys didn't need to be told twice. Her green eyes look like they were on fire and her face was full of fury. Sirus and Peter grabs James and they hoisted their friend and left a furious Lily in her compartment.

Remus walks in and closes the door.

"What happen to you this summer? You are different." Remus says in a soft voice.

"Nothing Remus, a lot on my mind." Lily lies as she sits back down and opens her book.

"The Dark Arts? Lily, since when have you gotten into them?" Remus asks.

"I'm not, but the Death Eaters are increasing and I'm trying to learn the Dark Arts so I can counter them." Lily lied.

"You're lying, the… wolf inside of me knows you are and…(Remus gives a sniff) you smell like you've had sex in a bath no less." Remus said.

Lily cheeks match her hair and she turns to look at Remus.

"You cannot tell anyone." Lily says.

"James would be devastated if he found out you were seeing someone. So who you with?"

"You cannot say, it's a secret I must carry with me to the grave." Lily said.

"Lily are you in trouble?" Remus asks with concern.

Lily bit her lip and realizes she was in trouble. Remus was a good friend, but if he believes she was in trouble then he would go to the Headmaster. Voldemort's warning about the Headmaster being a Legilimency user and a skilled one rivalling him disturbed her.

"You cannot tell anyone, not even the Headmaster." Lily said.

"I swear," Remus said.

"Make an unbreakable oath with me." Lily replied. She knew she need to get this off her chest, she's been dying to tell someone and Remus somehow seems to be the right person.

Remus raised his eyebrow but nods his head. He holds out his hand and Lily grasps it.

"Do you, Remus Lupin swear to keep my secret and not tell anyone, spoken or written my secret unless it's to my own flesh and blood?" Lily said. This caused Reus to raise an eyebrow. He knew she wasn't on speaking terms with her sister and her parents recently were decease. So what could she be talking about?

"I do." Remus said figuring he know more once Lily talk to him.

"Okay, I'm not exactly seeing someone but this person told me the key to ending the war." Lily said.

"How?" Lupin asks.

"My child." Lily replies.

"But you don't have any… Oh, that's why you smell of sex." Lupin said.

"Yes. My child will be the key to the fate of the wizarding world. As much as I love Professor Dumbledore and his fight against the Death Eaters, he is losing ground against the Dark Lord. A seer told this person, my child would hold the key to the future." Lily said.

"What was said?" Remus said.

"I don't know the words exactly, I didn't see the seer."

"Then how do you know it's true?" Remus asks.

"I question him under Verituserum." Lily said.

"Who is he, your mate?"

Lily bit her lip, clearly a sign she was nervous.

"Voldemort."

"What about him?"

"No, he's my lover. He was the one who summon me and told me." Lily said.

"You're kidding! You're matting with that monster." Remus asks in disbelief.

"My child must be born from me, someone whose heart is pure and sees the good in everyone. The father must be evil. A balance of both, grey if you could say. To be able to live in darkness and see the light. The Dark Lord has also taught me much." Lily said.

"Like the dark arts." Remus said.

"Yes, but I'm only learning because I will be fighting his Death Eaters. I still don't like that man, or what his crusade is doing." Lily said.

"Do you, how do I know you're not a Death Eater?" Remus asks.

"Look." Lily said rolling up her sleeves showing her bare forearms.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Remus asks.

"Voldemort told me, that every Death Eater has the Dark Mark on their forearms. I haven't taken the mark. I am not loyal to him."

"Then tell Dumbledore. If your child is the key don't you think…"

"No. Don't you understand, if people knew, if people knew then I would be ruin. People cannot know that I'm the Dark Lords lover. First many would take it as a lie and wouldn't believe me. Then there are those who are his followers. Do you think they would take kindly to a muggleborn claiming to be the Dark Lord's lover? You've heard the rumors. They say Bellatrix Lestrange is his lover. She only married Lestrange to please her family. What do you think that woman will do to me if I claim to be the Dark lover's?" Lily pleaded with her friend.

"This is hard for me to accept, why would you do it?" Remus asks.

"To end this war, would you do it to, if you found out that you can bring an end to this war and reshape the Wizarding World?" Lily asks.

Remus said nothing but looks at Lily.

"What are you going to do once you have the Dark Lord's child?"

"I'll leave him. If my child is going to bring an end to the war then I want to raise him or her to be a good person under my guidance. I do not want the Dark Lord's influence over my child. I'm also doing this because I cannot deny him, not yet."

"I pray you know what you are doing Lily. You're in dangerous waters. You cannot sleep with the enemy and expect to fight on our side." Remus said.

"Think of the intelligence I can get, the lives I can save. Yes I'm throwing away my dignity but I'm doing it for the right reasons." Lily assured her friend. What she couldn't tell Remus was how good of a lover the Dark Lord was and how he made her skin crawl.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Voldemort has successful seduce Lily Evans. Manipulating her feelings to fall for him and carry his child.

The Seer did tell the truth and the Child of Lily Potter, will decide the fate of the Wizarding World. Voldemort doesn't want to kill her, but want to enure his legacy survives.


End file.
